


어떻게 말해

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AGAIN I’M SORRY, Angst, Established Relationship, I’M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, M/M, Open-Ended tho, short but so fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: where everything is going to shit.





	어떻게 말해

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> (entry for #jaehyungparkianweek2018 day 4, with the theme Space.)

We’re at his place, just chilling after a long week at work. Eating McDonalds, watching movies we didn’t catch the past few weeks.

A funny scene plays and he explodes in laughter, clutching his stomach and almost curling in half.

He’s so happy.

But I’m...not. Not anymore.

We were high school sweethearts, continuing our relationship until college and now that we’re working adults. It wasn’t easy but we’ve made it work, all seven years.

But now...I don’t know what happened.

Is it really this easy to fall out of love with the person you’ve been with for so long?

How can I say that I’m not in love with him anymore? How can I say that the only thing he could do to make me happy is to give me space? How can I do it without hurting him so much?

But I know that he would be hurt more if I prolong this.

“Jae?” I call him. He turns to me with the sweetest smile.

I know that after this, he won’t be able to look at me at all—much less with a smile.

“Yeah, Bri? What’s up?” he replies. 

The movie plays in the background, providing a playful music to the situation. How fucking ironic.

Can I do it?

I take a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize.
> 
> Scream at me for doing this. @shewritesfics


End file.
